darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Ritual of the Mahjarrat/Transcript
Note: Hazeel may or may not be present, depending on the player's actions during Hazeel Cult. His words and actions are in italics. Starting Out *'Sir Tiffy:' Good day, Proselyte. Is there anything I can do for you? *'Player:' Is there anything you need my help with at the moment? Any missions for me? *'Sir Tiffy:' Ah, perfect timing, what? I was hoping you'd stop by. One of our operatives has been asking for some assistance. He's on Mos Le'Harmless, gathering information about a possible attack on human settlements. Go to The Other Inn on Mos Le'Harmless and speak to Sir Tendeth. He's undercover, so will probably be dressed as a pirate. *'Player:' Yes, I'd be happy to help. *'Sir Tiffy:' Jolly good. **'Player:' I'll get right on it. **'Player:' Are the pirates planning to invade? ***'Sir Tiffy:' I don't know. Some of Sir Tendeth's reports talk of an ancient evil. The old chap can be a bit vague, dont-cha-know, but he's always had great instincts when it comes to rooting out the bad guys. If you go talk to him in The Other Inn you'll find out more. **'Player:' What is the other inn on Mos Le'Harmless? ***'Sir Tiffy:' The other inn? That's Joe's House of 'Rum'. ***'Player:' And that's where Sir Tendeth will be? ***'Sir Tiffy:' What? No! Sir Tendeth will be in 'The Other Inn' - it's the name of a pub. There are two pubs on Mos Le'Harmless; you want the larger of the two. It's confusing, I know, but it amuses the pirates. Mos Le'Harmless Sir Tendeth *'Player:' Sir Tiffy sent me here to find out about a possible attack. Are you worried pirates are planning to attack Falador? *'Sir Tendeth:' Pirate? No, no. If anything, pirates attack ships, not fortified cities. I'm following intel on a much bigger threat. One that's a danger to fortified cities, ships, pirates, sheep farmers, old men wearing party hats... everyone! *'A loud screech is heard.' *'Player:' What's that noise? Why am I filled with an intense feeling of dread? *'Fireballs can be seen outside the inn.' *'Sir Tendeth:' What's going on out there? What Attacked the Town? *'Player:' What just happened? *'Sir Tendeth:' That sounded very, very bad. Could you ask around and see if anyone outside saw anything? I just... I need to settle my nerves a bit. *'Player:' Did you see what attacked this town? *'Mama:' No dearie, I was in here with you. *'Player:' What just happened? *'Stanky Morgan:' There was a lot of noise and fire. *'Player:' Well, I know that much. *'Stanky Morgan:' Then I think we know about the same. *'Player:' What just happened? *'Bard Roberts:' It looked like sky itself opened up and fire and Wrath rained upon us. *'Player:' Why would that happen? *'Bard Roberts:' Maybe someone around here annoyed the gods. *'Player:' What just happened? *'Pirate:' Arr. Dragons, I tell ye. *'Player:' Dragons did this? *'Pirate:' Arr. Dragons! *'Player:' Did you see what attacked this town? *'Patchy:' Aye, they be bony dragons. *'Player:' What, like a wyvern? *'Patchy:' No, these stood tall like men. Taller. And I swear one of them said something. *'Player:' Where did they go? *'Patchy:' I don't know. I just hope it be a long way from here. *'Player:' What just happened? *'Pirate:' I were walking along, minding me own business, when some scurvy dog chucked a ruddy-great fireball at me! *'Player:' Did you see who did it? *'Pirate:' No, I were too busy writhing in pain. *'Player:' What just happened? *'Pirate:' It was some sort of magical giant bats, I tells ye. *'Player:' Bats? Are you sure? *'Pirate:' As sure as the corns on me feet. They've flown east out over the island. *'Player:' Hmm, I'd best go and check things out. *'Player:' What just happened? *'Pirate:' Wasn't me, lad/lass. *'Player:' I'd have been surprised if it was, but what did happen? *'Pirate:' Big, scary, firebreathing albatross. Now it's flown off into the jungle. *'Player:' What just happened? *'Pirate:' We were attacked. *'Player:' I can tell that! What by? *'Pirate:' How should I know? It's not every day that the sky rains fire. *'Player:' What just happened? *'Pirate:' There were a terrible shaking, then dragons garbed in robes appeared and blasted all round. *'Player:' And then they left? *'Player:' Aye, lad/lass, over the gate and into the jungle. *'Player:' Hmm, I'd best go and check things out. *'Player:' What just happened? *'Pirate:' well, there be nasty things in the jungle, but nothing as dreadful as what we've seen t'day. *'Player:' Something dreadful? What did they look like? *'Pirate:' They were like some kind of enormous vulture. They disappeared into the jungle beyond. *'Player:' Hmm, I'd best go and check things out. *'Player:' What just happened? *'Pirate:' There were an attack! Some fearsome beasties rained fire down on us and then headed into the jungle. *'Player:' What did they look like? *'Pirate:' Not sure. I was too busy cowering, to be honest. *'Player:' Hmm, I'd best go and check things out. *'Player:' What just happened? *'Pirate:' Ow, my bones! Arr, I'll likely be needing a peg-leg now. *'Player:' Oh, that's terrible. *'Pirate:' It ain't so bad - they be quite teh fashion with us pirates. *'Player:' What just happened? *'Pirate:' Well, I jusht finished off me portion of 'rum'. *'Player:' Haven't you noticed that the town's been attacked? *'Pirate:' Nope, lad/lass, but as I shay, I've jusht finished off me 'rum'. *'Player:' What just happened? *'Pirate:' Fiery doom! Come to destroy us all. *'Player:' Tell me more. *'Pirate:' Doom! Doom! A pox is apon us. *'The adventurer reports back to Sir Tendeth.' *'Player:' I've questioned some pirates. Whatever attacked the town headed off into the jungle. *'Sir Tendeth:' Well, in that case, could you just have a look outside the gate to see if anything's lurking nearby? Into the Jungle *'Sir Tendeth:' Hold up! I'll come along too. *'Sir Tendeth is killed by a fireball.' *'Player:' No! I'd best get into cover, quick. *'The adventurer takes cover behind a tree.' *'Player:' Phew! That was close. That attack came from the east, I must find out who's behind all this. If I run from cover to cover while I make my way east, I should be okay. The Dragonkin *'Sithaph:' Grah! The rage subsides for now. Destruction always eases the pain. *'Strisath:' Yet the rage continues to build. Someone must still be using it. *'Sakirth:' Then we should attack an area of greater population. Mass destruction will ease the pain. *'Sithaph:' Yes! But we must also continue our search - we must find the False User. *'The Dragonkin leave.' *'Player:' Attacking a larger population? This is bad. I should report back to Tiffy. Back to Falador *'Sir Tiffy:' Have you figured out what is happening on Mos Le'Harmless yet? *'Player:' Mos Le'Harmless was attacked and Sir Tendeth has been killed! *'Sir Tiffy:' This comes as a shock. He was one tough cookie, not the sort to be easily defeated. Did you see who committed such a dastardly deed? *'Player:' After a trek through the jungle, I caught up with the attackers and spied on them. They talked about attacking larger cities! *'Sir Tiffy:' Do you know who they were? **'Player:' Some kind of dragons. **'Player:' Some kind of giant vultures. **'Player:' I think they were dragonkin. ***'Sir Tiffy:' Dragonkin? Are you sure, old bean? Legends of the Fourth Age talk of such creatures. They've not been seen in our lifetime, though, and I've been around for a good old while, what? ***'Player:' Well, they were some kind of boney dragon people, wearing robes. They fired nasty, long-range fire attacks. ***'Sir Tiffy:' Hmm, that certainly fits with the legends. Let's go to our archive room and do some research. **'Player:' I have no idea. At the Headquarters *'Player:' Hello, we're here to research some strange creatures. *'Lady Table:' This isn't exactly a lending library, you know. *'Sir Tiffy:' Lady Table, Mos Le'Harmless has been attacked by what Player here thinks might have been dragonkin. *'Lady Table:' Dragonkin? That would be surprising. What did they look like? *'Player:' They were boney dragon people, wearing robes. They fired some nasty, long-ranged fire attacks at me. *'Lady Table:' Well, that does sound like dragonkin. *'Sir Tiffy:' Do we have a dossier on the dragonkin? *'Lady Table searches the bookcase.' *'Lady Table:' Yes, we do. Let's see. It hasn't been accessed in years and mostly seems to contain a list of 'sightings' over the years. Same sort of things that we get on the Reprehensible Snowgre. *'Player:' What's the Reprehensible Snow- *'Sir Tiffy:' Wouldn't worry about it, old bean. We're pretty certain that one's a myth. *'Lady Table:' Wait, there's a strange note here. Looks very old. Doesn't mean a lot to me, though. I'll read it to you. 'To learn the secrets of the dragonkin, the stonetoucher must first take the collar from my reincarnation. On it is the code to the plane of Kethsi and the key to the puzzle once he gets there.' - Robert the Strong. Hmm, how strange. **'Player:' I think I understand the reincarnation bit. ***'Sir Tiffy:' Pray tell, old boy/girl, because it's got me stumped. ****'Player:' He's reincarnated as a priest. ****'Player:' Robert the Strong has been reincarnated as Bob the Cat. *****'Lady Table:' That doesn't sound likely! *****'Player:' I know it's surprising, but it's true. I've done a thorough investigation into the background of this cat on one of my adventures. What I find strange about this note is that it looks like Robert knew he would be reincarnated. *****'Sir Tiffy:' So, we need to get Bob the Cat's collar, but who is this stonetoucher? ****'Player:' He's reincarnated as the Wise Old Man. **'Player:' I think I understand the stonetoucher part. ***'Lady Table:' Go on then, tell us. ****'Player:' I think it might be a dwarf. Dwarves like stone and mining. *****'Lady Table:' I suppose it could be. There are a lot of dwarves in the world. The note seems to be referring to an individual, though, not a race. ****'Player:' I think it might be My Arm the troll. *****'Lady Table:' Why? *****'Player:' Well, he's a troll, so he's made of stone, and I'm sure he touches things...mostly by hitting them. *****'Sir Tiffy:' Are you, by any chance, randomly guessing, old bean? *****'Player:' Yes. ****'Player:' I think maybe I'm the stonetoucher. *****'Sir Tiffy:' Yes, Akrisae told me about your encounter with the Stone of Jas. While others, namely Lucien, have also touched the stone, I can't see how Robert's note would be referring to them. I'm not sure how Robert could have known about you, though. *****'Lady Table:' I suppose it's worth a shot. Go find this Bob the Cat and see if there's anything special about his collar. **'Player:' Well, I have no idea what that means. Diraks *'Player:' Bob, this is going to seem like a strange request, but... could I borrow your collar? *'Bob:' Um, I'm not sure it will suit you. *'Player:' I don't want to wear it! It could be the key to finding information about an attack on Gielinor, and more about your history. *'Bob:' Okay, I guess. Here you go. *'Bob gives you his collar.' *'Player:' Do you have any idea what the markings on your collar mean? Apparently, it has the code to the plane of Kethsi on it. *'Bob:' No, I've had this collar for as long as I can remember. I was wearing it when I was taken in by Gertrude as a kitten - that's how she knew my name was Bob. Making Plans in Falador *'Sir Tiffy:' Have you uncovered anything new about the dragonkin yet? *'Player:' Yes. I've travelled to Kethsi, it seems it was devastated by the dragonkin at some point a long time ago. Here, look at this journal I found. *'Sir Tiffy reads the journal.' *'Sir Tiffy:' This is a tad troubling, what? It suggests the dragonkin's power is related to use of the Stone of Jas, and they can become powerful enough to wipe out an entire world. *'Player:' And we know that Lucien is actively using the Stone. *'Sir Tiffy:' You should probably bring this information to Akrisae, Thaerisk and Idria in Falador Castle. *'Player:' I'll get right on that. Falador Castle *'Player:' Everyone, I bring news. The world is in severe danger if Lucien continues to use the Stone of Jas. *'Idria:' How is this news? We already knew that a power-hungry Mahjarrat gaining divine powers from an ancheint artifact - and the Staff of Armadyl - had a few downsides. *'Player:' Well, there's a new downside, and the danger is far more immediate than we feared. The power of a race called the dragonkin is tied to the Stone and how much it is used. In fact, if Lucien continues to use the Stone, the power is strong enough to wipe out all life on this plane. *'Akrisae:' Saradomin help us! We've struggled to make progress against the Lucien problem, and now this. *'Ali the Wise:' Perhaps I might offer a suggestion. *'Akrisae:' Who are you? How did you get in here? Guards! *'Player:' Akrisae wait! Everyone this is Ali the Wise. He's an acquaintance of mine who happens to know a lot about the Mahjarrat. I'm surprised to see you here, though. You're a long way from Nardah. *'Ali the Wise:' Indeed, and I apologise for the intrusion, but I had to find you and tell you, Player. I've been consulting my research and looking at the stars, and I believe the Mahjarrat ritual is sooner than we thought. I've not quite pinned it down exactly, but it will likely happen any time now. *'Player:' Ah yes, the big Mahjarrat battle, where the Mahjarrat sacrafice one of their own to rejuvenate themselves. Lucien is very likely to make extensive use of the Stone then, which makes things even more urgent. *'Akrisae:' Lucien...the dragonkin...and now some Mahjarrat ritual? What more could go wrong? *'Ali the Wise:' I think you're looking at this the wrong way...Akrisae, isn't it? We could use the Mahjarrat ritual to our advantage. I'm sure there will be Mahjarrat there who will also want to defeat Lucien. Who better to defeat Lucien than his own kind? If you combine your forces with theirs, it might be enough to beat him, even if he is using this Stone you talk of. *'Akrisae:' Are you mad? If you think the Temple Knights will work with one evil Mahjarrat to get rid of another, you can think again! *'Player:' I've encounterd Mahjarrat before. They're not all evil like Lucien is. *'Idria:' Well, I trust Player, and if Ali here is a friend of his/hers too, we should consider this plan. *'Thaerisk Cemphier:' Personally, I think it might add a bit of balance to our alliance. There's a little too much piety around here for my liking. *'Akrisae:' Everything I've heard of the Mahjarrat claims that they are of the darkest evil! I will not be tainted by association! **'Player:' What about those that follow Zaros? At least they're not followers of Zamorak. ***'Akrisae:' What? How dare you speak that name to me! His followers are as much my enemy as Zamorak's are! **'Player:' I've met an honourable Mahjarrat. ***'Akrisae:' They are manipulative, deceitful creatures. I wouldn't trust any of them. **'Player:' So, instead, you'd risk all our lives, just so you don't have to associate with someone? ***'Akrisae:' Well, no, but... Surely there must be a better way than this? ****'Player:' I can't think of another way, and, since Lucien got hold of the Stone, can you? *****'Akrisae:' It seems a risk. What's to stop them turning on us? ******'Player:' They're not that dangerous. *******'Akrisae:' I'm not sure how you can say that with the amount of havoc their kind have caused over the years. ******'Player:' Yes, we'll have to be careful. Hopefully, they'll be more worried about each other than us. *******'Akrisae:' Well, I'm certainly not going to negotiate an alliance with such beings. ********'Player:' Why, are you chicken? *********'Akrisae:' I am no chicken, nor any other farmyard animal, but to not be wary of Mahjarrat is folly. ********'Player:' They're not all bad. *********'Akrisae:' From what I know of these creatures, I could never agree with this statement. ********'Player:' I will risk my own life to negotiate. *********'Akrisae:' Okay, fine. Persuade them to not get in our way when we turn up at this ritual. *********'Thaerisk:' Someone should scout the area where this ritual will take place, to get the lay of the land up there. *********'Player:' That does raise a problem. We don't even know where the ritual site is, let alone a way of getting to it. *********'Ali the Wise:' Ancient texts speak of a passage to the site from a place called Ghorrock Fortress. *********'Player:' Could that be the fortress to the north-west of the Wilderness? I've been there, but I didn't find a tunnel. I could go back and explore. *********'Akrisae:' If you find a way onto the plateau, maybe you could let a rope down so that we can sneak our troops on. *********'Player:' I found a secluded beach and cave to the north-west of the plateau. That could be your way in, if we're going in quietly. I will try to lower a rope to there. *********'Idria:' If Lucien is using the Stone, he may have it hidden somewhere near the plateau. It may be a good idea to have a look for it, before the ritual starts. *********'Akrisae:' If you do manage to find it, we might even be able to teleport it out. Our teleorbs may come in handy there. You'll need several orbs for something so large, though. *********'Akrisae gives you some teleorbs.' *********'Ali the Wise:' I suspect that Zemouregal may bring Arrav to help him in the ritual, so we may be able to make use of Arrav's heart... *********'Akrisae:' Arrav's heart? What? *********'Ali the Wise:' Shhh, keep it down. Player helped me to steal Arrav's heart from Zemouregal. Since it came into my possession, I've been studying Menaphite organ magic, and there is a spell that could wrench away Zemouregal's control. To cast the appropriate magic, we'll need to draw Arrav close to his heart, without Zemouregal noticing. *********'Player:' Perhaps I should hide it somewhere near the ritual site. We can lure Arrav into the right spot, when the time is right. *********'Ali the Wise:' Okay, take the heart with you to the plateau. *********'Ali gives you the heart in the jar.' *********'Akrisae:' What? You just happen to be carrying around the heart of Varrock's greatest hero? *********'Ali the Wise:' I'm not entirely sure of the nature of the spell that Zemouregal has cast on Arrav. He might have ways of strengthening his control, which may mean I can't free him. *********'Player:' I guess that adds another thing to my 'to do list', snoop around Zemouregal's fortress and see if I can find any information about Zemouregal's control over Arrav. *********'Ali the Wise:' Okay, I can't think of anything else you need to do on the plateau. I'd suggest you next talk with our mutual Mahjarrat friend, Azzanadra. He's the most likely to be our ally in all of this. ******'Player:' I'll make sure they behave. *******'Akrisae:' You cannot control the Mahjarrat. Even the gods could not control the Mahjarrat. ****'Player:' They have powerful magic we could use. *****'Akrisae:' They have powerful magic that they'll do Saradomin-knows-what with. I'm not going anywhere near their foul sorcery. ****'Player:' Don't be so closed-minded. *****'Akrisae:' I will not open my mind to the evils of this world. Help from Azzanadra *'Player:' Azzanadra, I gather you may soon be attending the Mahjarrat ritual... *'Azzanadra:' ... You're well-informed. How did you come by this knowledge? *'Player:' I've pieced a lot of it together myself, in various dealings with other Mahjarrat. But our mutual friend, Ali, pinpointed when it was. *'Azzanadra:' Did he now? He must have had good reason to tell you. *'Player:' A very good reason. Not too long ago, Lucien discovered and stole an ancient artefact called the Stone of Jas. He's using it to gain immense power, and, in doing so, he puts the whole of Gielinor in danger. *'Azzanadra:' My spies informed me that he was in possession of the Staff of Armadyl. That's already concerning enough, but nothing I could not counter. I'll admit, though, that I've not heard of this artefact of which you speak. It seems much has transpired during my imprisonment that I am yet to discover. Tell me of this Stone of Jas. *'Player:' From what I can gather, it has more to do with Zamorak's ascension than the Staff of Armadyl! It's an extraordinarily powerful artefact. Simply touching it grants great power and knowledge. *'Azzanadra:' You speak of this as if you have first-hand knowledge. *'Player:' There was one time... *'Azzanadra:' Do not dwell on it. You have proven your loyalty yet again. Thank you for bringing this to my attention. I will have to reconsider my strategies. *'Player:' If I may make a suggestion, I have a number of allies, all of whom want to stop Lucien using the Stone. Ali proposed we form an alliance with you, so we can devise a coordinated attack on Lucien when he emerges for the ritual. In fact, I am on my way to the ritual site to prepare. *'Azzanadra:' And Ali once more proves his wisdom. Yes an alliance would be of mutual benefit. If you're heading to the ritual site now, then I have one more small task for you. *'Player:' What do you need? *'Azzanadra:' Within the walls of this chamber, I can receive the power of My Lord, but it doesn't go much further than that. I have, however, been storing up his divine power in these special beacon jars, in preparation for the ritual. Hide these beacons at each cardinal point of the ritual site, making sure the north and south beacons are opposite each other, and the same for east and west. Put them high up and they will be better able to project. Player, know that I would not entrust this task to anyone else. I will see you at the ritual. *'Player:' I'll see what I can do with these when I get to the plateau. Preparations Movario *'Movario:' Mister/Miss Player, we meet again. **'Player:' So, you're still working for Lucien? ***'Movario:' Ha! As if. Ever since I found the Stone of Jas, he's shut me out...after all the research I did for him! It's quite the insult. He thinks I'm only interested in using the Stone for myself. ***'Player:' But you are interested in using it. ***'Movario:' Well, yes... but that's not the point! He wants it for its power; I wish to study it. ****'Player:' What are you doing up here? *****'Movario:' What else would I be doing? I'm trying to find where Lucien has moved the Stone. *****'Player:' Then we're both after the same thing. If we work togeth- *****'Movario:' Right, because our last partnership turned out so well. *****'Player:' Well, no, but whose fault was that? *****'Movario:' If I find anything relevant... I might let you know. I've not decided yet. ****'Player:' Where's your pal, Darve? *****'Movario:' General Khazard has called back his reserves for some reason, which includes Darve...not that I care. He had his uses, but subtlety wasn't one of them, and that's what I need right now. ****'Player:' I'll leave you to it. **'Player:' Could you be any more of a clichéd villain? ***'Movario:' Cliché? I don't know what you mean. I was merely surprised to run into you again and thus commented on the fact. It's not like I'm some moustache-twirling villain revealing my master plan. **'Player:' I have nothing to say to you. Zemouregal's Fortress *'The adventurer breaks the prism that enhances Zemouregal's control over Arrav.' *'Zemouregal:' Who goes there? I can sense your presence. *'Player:' *gulp* *'Zemouregal:' No, that's no good. Too clichéd. ... I know you're there! Face me! *'Sharathteerk:' Who are you talking to, master? *'Zemouregal:' What? Nobody! I'm, er, practising for the ritual. Get back to work! *'Player:' Phew, I thought he'd heard me for a minute there. Hidden Entrance *'Player:' Any luck finding the Stone yet? *'Movario:' My device tells me the Stone is nearby, which makes sense, as Lucien's base is close. I'm also detecting some shadow magic somewhere in this vicinity. I can't quite pinpoint it, but there may be a hidden entrance. *'Player:' I'll keep an eye out for hidden stuff. The Battle of Annakarl *'The adventurer finds the Stone of Jas and receives a vision upon touching it.' *'During the God Wars, the armies of Saradomin and Zamorak are fighting. Commander Zilyana is defeated by K'ril Tsutsaroth. Saradomin teleports his dying commander away to the Fist of Guthix cavern, in which the Stone of Jas resides.' *'Commander Zilyana:' Lord Saradomin, is that you? I feel so cold. *'Saradomin:' Be healed, my loyal commander. *'Saradomin heals Zilyana using the Stone of Jas.' *'Commander Zilyana:' What just happened? What is this place? *'Saradomin:' Zilyana, behold the Eye of Saradomin, an artifact that has supplemented my powers immensely. I have kept it hidden, but it was the only way to save your life. Now you know my greatest secret. *'Commander Zilyana:' I... I am deeply honoured, my Lord. Do any others know of this? *'Saradomin:' Zamorak knows. He wants it for himself. This is the real reason he's returned from his banishment and started this horrific war. *'Commander Zilyana:' But how can he know of your secret? *'Saradomin:' Because it's what he used to attain his godhood. After his banishment, I confiscated the artifact and hid it here. Such power cannot lay within the hands of chaos. *'Commander Zilyana:' And it never shall again, my Lord. I serve you now and always. *'By touching the Stone, the adventurer triggers an alarm.' *'Intruder detected!' *'Intruder detected!' *'Initiating emergency extraction spell!' *'Dumping intruder on the plateau.' The Ritual Site *'The adventurer is teleported to the ritual site.' *'Sir Tiffy:' I say, old bean! *'Akrisae:' Player! How did you get here? *'Player:' I don't exactly know! *'Akrisae:' Well, at any rate, I'm glad we've found you. *'Player:' What are you all doing here? *'Ali the Wise:' The planets have aligned. The ritual begins now. *'Sir Tiffy:' We came as soon as we could. Did you manage to get everything in place? *'Player:' I think so. *'Akrisae:' The rope you left was handy. There are now several patrols of White Knights, some druids and Guardians of Armadyl on the plateau too. *'Ali the Wise:' Just as well, as it seems the Mahjarrat have brought their own forces. There are fights breaking out all over the plateau. *'Sir Tiffy:' There's no time to lose, old boy/girl! We're heading to the ritual marker now. Whatever these fiends are up to, we'll soon put a stop to it! Troops! Fall in! *'White Knights:' Sir! Yes, sir! *'Sir Tiffy:' Quick march! *'General Khazard and his troops teleport in.' *'Sir Tiffy:' What is this devilry? *'General Khazard:' So, all the vermin together in a pack, ready to be slaughtered like lambs! *'Ali the Wise:' You never were our brightest star, Khazard. 'Vermin slaughtered like lambs'? What does that even mean? *'General Khazard:' Wahisietel, is that you? Hanging out with Saradominists now, are we? *'Sir Tiffy:' What are you talking about? Who's Wahisietel? *'General Khazard:' He is! *'General Khazard casts a spell that forces Ali to give up his disguise.' *'Akrisae:' What in Saradomin's name is this? *'Player:' Ali? *'Wahisietel:' Of course. 'Ali' was a useful disguise, while it lasted. *'Akrisae:' What foul abomination have you brought upon us, Player? *'Did you suspect Ali was a Mahjarrat?' **'Yes.' ***'Player:' I wasn't sure until now, but I suspected Ali was a Mahjarrat. Besides, you gave me leave to ally ourselves with them. ***'Akrisae:' But I... Saradomin... ***''Continues below.'' **'No.' ***'Player:' I had no idea. But he has been my ally in the past, and I stand beside him now. ***'Akrisae:' But I... Saradomin... ***'Wahisietel:' Calm yourself, priest. My disguise was necessary in human lands, but I'm still on your side. Do not waver now, save your holy crusade for later. We have Khazard and his lackeys here to worry about first. ***'General Khazard:' And worried you should be! I think you'll make the perfect sacrifice for the ritual, Wahisietel, just as soon as we've dealt with these maggots! Dialogue with NPCs while the ritual is taking place Ali the Wise *'Ali the Wise:' Ah, Player. I'll see you up at the ritual site. Azzanadra *'Azzanadra:' Don't you have things to do at the ritual site? *'Player:' Ah, yes, I was just heading there. Sir Tiffy *'Sir Tiffy:' What are you doing here, old bean? We should be up at the ritual site. Silif *'Silif:' Akrisae, Idria and Thaerisk are all up on the plateau. I think you're expected up there too. *'Player:' Aren't you coming? *'Silif:' No some people are needed back here still. After the Battle *'Player:' Give in! You are defeated! *'General Khazard:' Ha! You think I'll end up being the one sacrificed today? Not likely! *'Wahisietel:' It's over, Khazard! Yield or be destroyed! *'General Khazard:' Never! *'General Khazard teleports away.' *'Player:' After all that, he just teleports off? *'Wahisietel:' Fear not, Player. Khazard may be a cowardly child, but even he is not stupid enough to leave the area at such an important time. *'Player:' So, where next? *'Wahisietel:' The time grows nearer. He'll be headed to the ritual stone. *'Sir Tiffy:' Then there's no time to waste, let's go! Exiting a cutscene *'Sir Tiffy:' Where did you get off to, old bean? Try to concentrate this time, what? At the Ritual Marker *'Player:' He's not here. No one's here! I thought you said there was a battle going on! Now what? *'Wahisietel:' Oh, he's here. I can sense Mahjarrat... and fear. *'Akrisae:' Something isn't quite right. *'Wahisietel:' ENOUGH, KHAZARD! REVEAL YOURSELF! *'Lucien:' Khazard's not here... Will I do, Wahisietel? *'Wahisietel:' Lucien! *'Lucien:' Yes, me. The fear you sense is your own. *'Player:' Lucien, you murderer! *'Lucien:' Ha ha ha, and what's this? You've bought sic! some feeble excuse for backup with you too - a faltering priest, a bumbling adventurer and an old man. *'Player:' We'll see about feeble, Lucien. You'll answer for the deaths you've caused. *'Lucien:' How dare you address a god in such an insolent tone! *'Wahisietel:' You're no god, Lucien; just a petty thief. *'Akrisae:' Well said! Where is the Stone? *'Lucien:' Like I'd tell you. The Stone is mine and mine alone. Allow me to demonstrate some of the power it has given me! *'Lucien starts casting a spell.' *'Sir Tiffy:' Tiffy to base, Tiffy to base. *'Akrisae:' Hurry, Tiffy, we need more help now! *'Sir Tiffy:' I know, don't pani- Idria! Perfect! Get a fix on my location and get here with whatever troops you can. *'Akrisae:' Tiffy... *'Lucien summons an army of enhanced ice titans.' *'Lucien:' Fight for me, minions! *'Wahisietel:' Keep a cool head. Lucien is too strong for you to handle directly. I'll hold him back while you deal with his minions. *'Idria and some Guardians of Armadyl arrive.' *'Idria:' Let's do this! The Ice Demons *'Wahisietel:' This is the power of a god, Lucien? It's over, and so quickly too. I expected more from you! *'Lucien:' Over? I'm just getting warmed up! *'Player:' Just give it up! Hand over the Stone. *'Sir Tiffy:' Well said, old bean. This has gone on long enough! *'Lucien:' I've told you before not to address a god in such a tone, but still you persist! It is time you learn a harsher lesson. *'Lucien summons an army of ice demons.' *'Wahisietel:' Oh dear, this won't be easy. *'Sir Tiffy:' We'll do our bit if you can hold off Lucien again, old chap! *'Wahisietel:' I'll do what I can, but I fear this will require more power than I own. *'Sliske:' Then perhaps it is time for us to fight alongside each other once more. *'Wahisietel:' Praise Zaros! Sliske! Always in the right place at the right time. *'Player:' Gah! Where did he come from? *'Lucien:' Ah, Sliske. I wondered when you might slink in... but you should have stayed hidden in your shadows this time. What can you hope to do against the power of Lucien? *'Wahisietel:' Unfortunately, he may be right. Be ready, everyone. This fight is ours alone. *'Sliske:' No. Not alone. *'Sliske summons the Barrows Brothers.' *'Lucien:' DESTROY THEM ALL! The Ritual Begins *'Lucien:' I grow tired of your pathetic attempts to stop me. You must realise by now that you can do nothing. Besides, there are more pressing matters: the ritual is upon us, and I must choose the sacrifice. *'Enakhra:' No, Lucien. You may well be the most powerful, but you do not decide who faces oblivion. *'Lucien:' Fool! That's exactly what it means! My power gives me the right to do as I please. No one can stop me! Dare you toil like these cretins have? *'Enakhra:' No...of course not! I...I wasn't questioning your power...merely suggesting we think this through. Who dies here affects us all. *'Lucien:' Oh, and whom might you suggest? *'Akthanakos teleports in.' *'Akthanakos:' Like we need to ask. She cannot defeat me herself, so seeks others to do it for her. *'Zemouregal:' Perhaps, but she's right to want rid of a Zarosian. You know this to be true, Lucien. *'Azzanadra teleports in.' *'Azzanadra:' Pathetic. I should have known you'd try to snub the power that will eventually destroy you. *'Enakhra:' I want it to be Akthanakos! *'Akthanakos:' Then it's a shame no one listens to you. *'Zemouregal:' Lucien, ignore this petty squabbling. Heed my wisdom - it must be one of the Zarosian scum. Pick one of these four in front of you. *'General Khazard:' Yes, any of these fools will suffice! Why not Wahisietel? *''Hazeel teleports in.'' *''Hazeel: Indeed.'' *'Wahisietel:' Ha! You two are lucky to have lived this long. We endure because we are strong. The four of us together could destroy you in the blink of an eye. *'Sliske:' Perhaps it IS time for one of these to meet their end... *'Akthanakos:' Yes, we stand together. *'Azzanadra:' Indeed, you have not felt Zaros's true strength for too long. Allow me to give you a remin- *'Lucien:' SILENCE! I DECIDE! You flit around like pathetic insects, clinging onto existence. Only one of us shall die today, to replenish us all...and it will be a Zarosian. But the answer lies not before me... ...it lies beneath! *'Lucien pulls Jhallan out from the ground.' *'Zemouregal:' Ah, a fair choice indeed - it may as well be the most useless of us! *'Sliske:' I never thought I'd agree with Zamorakian filth, but he may be right on this one. We would allow this. *'Enakhra:' No! I demand it be Akthanakos! *'General Khazard:' Jhallan is not worth it. Wahisietel is more trouble; I say we choose him instead! *'Lucien:' I control what happens here! Dare not question my command again! *'Player:' Wahisietel... *'Wahisietel:' No. There is more at stake here then you realise. It MUST be Lucien! *'Wahisietel and Azzanadra attack Lucien.' *'Sliske:' Time for some more backup! *'Sliske summons the Barrows Brothers.' *'Zemouregal:' Still the puppetmaster I see, Sliske. Let's see what your wights can do! *'Sharathteerk:' I come at your call, my lord. *'Sharathteerk summons four Armoured zombies.' *'Sir Tiffy:' We'll hold off Khazard. Get rid of those zombies, what? Arrav *'The zombies are defeated.' *'Sharathteerk:' My lord, the zombies... They were defeated far quicker than I anticipated. I did not plan for the Barrows wights to be here! *'Zemouregal:' Not your first failure; you are truly useless. Bring in Arrav! *'Sharathteerk:' It will be done, my lord. *'Sharathteerk summons Arrav.' *'Akrisae:' Is that truly Arrav? *'Idria:' It must be. *'Akrisae:' But he looks so... He's nothing like how I pictured him. These vile Mahjarrat have turned him into a monster! *'Zemouregal:' Arrav, your will is mine to command. Destroy the wights! *'Wahisietel:' The wights won't be able to defeat Arrav, Player. Attract his attention and lure him towards his heart! The Curse is Broken *'Arrav:' My... My heart? *'Player:' That's right, Arrav. Become the hero of Varrock once more. *'Wahisietel:' Regain control. Know your former self. Revenge yourself upon he who enslaved you for a century! *'Arrav:' ZEMOUREGAL! *'Arrav attacks Zemouregal who starts begging Lucien for help.' *'Zemouregal:' Lucien, you would betray me and let me be the one to die? You are not worthy to decide. Wahisietel was right - all on Lucien! *'Everyone attacks Lucien.' *'Azzanadra:' Player, this is it! But I sense the southern beacon is broken. See if you can fix and reposition it. When you are done, I will call upon the full might of Zaros and end this! *'Lucien:' You think Player, a mere human, will be my undoing? Let him/her try to fix your precious 'beacon', Azzanadra, but don't expect him/her to survive this! *'Lucien summons a Glacor.' *'Wahisietel:' Ignore Lucien's new creature! Fix the beacon so we can finish this! The Ritual *'Lucien:' Enough fighting! The time is upon us, Jhallan will face the void, so that we may be rejuvenated! *'Lucien performs the Ritual of Rejuvenation, sacrificing Jhallan.' *'Lucien:' That's more like it! *'Sliske:' We are reborn. I feel a power reawakened in me! *'Azzanadra:' As do I. Now to end you, Lucien. Behold the might of Zaros! *'Azzanadra summons the power of Zaros and hits Lucien for 9001 and 4244 damage.' *'Wahisietel:' How does that feel, Lucien? *'Lucien:' I actually felt that one...but it's still not enough. I did not want to waste any more precious Mahjarrat blood today, but you have forced my hand. *'Lucien summons the Stone of Jas and touches it.' *'Akrisae:' The Stone of Jas! *'Lucien:' No! It is mine! Aligned to me! Useful to no other while I still live! None can stand against me! I AM A GOD! *'Sithaph and Strisath scream.' *'Sithaph:' You are no god, False User, just another fool who believes they can manipulate the power of the Stone, like other fools before! *'Sir Tiffy:' I say! Could these be dragonkin? *'Idria:' Whatever they are, it sounds like they're here for the same reason we are. We may be on the same side... *'Sithaph:' The False User does not know he called us? *'Strisath:' No, he is oblivious. *'Sithaph:' He still uses the Stone. I feel my rage growing. *'Idria walks towards the Dragonkin and bows.' *'Idria:' Excuse me, guardians of the Stone... *'Strisath:' It grows in me too. I feel the need to destroy the False User. *'Sithaph:' I am in agreement. *'Idria bows again.' *'Idria:' I beg your pardon, but we're here to stop him too. We could join forces.. *'Strisath:' The little creature addresses us. It angers me. Her too? *'Sithaph:' Yes. Those before us should know that ALL will suffer now we are unleashed! *'Sithaph and Strisath kill Idria.' *'Lucien:' An interesting display of power, but it does not compare to my own. *'Strisath:' Beware False User, your power is taken from the stone, our power IS the Stone. *'Sithaph:' Your destruction is at hand. *'Lucien:' You DARE mock the power of Lucien? *'Sithaph:' We dare. Sithaph Attacks Lucien.png|Sithaph attacks Lucien. Sithaphdown.png|Lucien easily knocks Sithaph down. LucienCarried.png|Strisath carries Lucien, trying to strangle him, and Lucien drops the Staff of Armadyl Dragonkinsmash.png|Lucien slams Strisath to the ground. SakirthSneakup.png|Sakirth sneaks up Behind Lucien with the Staff of Armadyl Arma staff broken.png|Sakirth smashes Lucien with the Staff of Armadyl, breaking it. Luciens death.png|Sakirth impales Lucien with the Staff of Armadyl, killing him. *'Enakhra:' We are rejuvenated. I have no wish to stay here and share Lucien's fate. *'Enakhra and Akthanakos teleport away.' *'General Khazard:' I too have um, matters to attend to. *'Khazard teleports off.' *''Hazeel: Hmph.'' *''Hazeel teleports away.'' *'Zemouregal:' So, Lucien is dead. Good riddance, I say. *'Zemouregal teleports back to his Fortress.' *'Azzanadra:' Until the next ritual. *'Azzanadra teleports away.' *'Strisath:' False User is defeated. *'Sithaph:' Agreed. The pain subsides a little. *'Sithaph:' Know this, watchers: we answer only to the Stone. All will pay the price for its misuse. *'Strisath:' The Dragonkin are awakened! This world will suffer as we do. Akrisae the Doomed *'Akrisae:' All is lost. Lucien is dead, but we were too late. An even more powerful enemy is revealed! And Idria... *'Sir Tiffy:' Calm yourself, Akrisae. We all feel the loss for one of our own. We need to focus now, chaps, it's not over yet. *'Player:' Tiffy is right, we need to do something about the stone. It's clear the dragonkin are linked to its use and Lucien's lust for power is what brought them here. *'Wahisietel:' Yes, but the stone is still here. Perhaps we must hide it away, prevent its further use...or misuse. *'Sliske:' Good luck with that, my brother. *'Wahisietel:' Still here, Sliske? I thought you'd have left with the rest of them. *'Sliske:' I had a reason to stay... Player, I have been following your progress for some time now, watching from the shadows. You have grown most powerful, and now I am rejuvenated, I have an opportunity to expand my collection. *'Player:' Excuse me? *'Sir Tiffy:' Now, hold on there, sneak. Player's one of us, dont-cha-know? *'Sliske:' And now he/she is one of mine. Come with me to the Barrows, Player. *'Sliske launches an attack at the player.' *'Akrisae:' No! *'Akrisae Jumps and takes the attack, becoming Akrisae the Doomed.' *'Akrisae the Doomed:' I serve you, master. *'Sliske:' Ha ha ha! Well, you will do just as well, for now! *'Sir Tiffy:' You'll pay for that! *'Tiffy walks up to Sliske.' *'Sliske:' Not today. *'Sliske teleports away.' *'Wahisietel:' Sliske! I should have known he'd stay for some profit. *'Sir Tiffy:' You speak like he stole our gold, not one of us! *'Wahisietel:' I am sorry. He is a powerful ally, but his actions are his own. If nothing else, you can at least trust that you can't trust Sliske. *'Player:' There has been more than enough pain and torment for one day. Let's just get this finished. *'Sir Tiffy:' Of course, you are right, old boy/girl. Let's get this stone hidden away. *'Wahisietel:' My use here has ended. I owe you enough to not betray you by watching what happens to the stone. I return to Nardah. Farewell. *'Wahisietel teleports away.' The Teleportation Spell *'Sir Tiffy:' Well, it looks like it's down to us two, Player. *'Player:' What now? I don't know how to move a relic of infinite power that unleashes guardians capable of defeating Mahjarrat. Do you? *'Sir Tiffy:' Not a clue, but we need to do something with it. Its power is too much for any single person to control. *'Player:' I've been building a nice house. There's plenty of space in the garden; it might make for a nice water feature... *'Sir Tiffy:' Nice try, old boy/girl! I think the answer lies with a comrade. Let me call him to us. *'Sir Tiffy activates his CommOrb.' *'Sir Tiffy:' Thaerisk, old chap. Many things have happened and there is much to discuss, good and bad. We can fill you in later, but right now we need you up here. *'Thaerisk teleports in.' *'Thaerisk Cemphier:' How can I- The Stone of Jas! *'Player:' Yes, Thaerisk. We need to hide it where it can never be found. Do you know of anything in your teachings that can help? *'Thaerisk Cemphier:' Hmm, I know just the thing. We can channel a teleportation spell. *'Player:' Any trained mage can teleport. Is that all you've got? *'Thaerisk Cemphier:' You misunderstand. We can all hold numbers in our minds. I'll focus on depth, to ensure the Stone ends up deep underground and not in Varrock Palace gardens or something. Tiffy, you focus on any number, as big as you want. That can channel into the coordinates of the Stone. And you, Player, you focus on a simple number, used as a cypher for Tiffy's number. The spell will then go through each of our minds, encoding Tiffy's coordinate with your number, and my depth. Individually, none of us will know where it will end up. *'Sir Tiffy:' Blimey, now that sounds like a plan! I may be old, but I can still count just fine! *'Thaerisk Cemphier:' Good to hear. Let's get into position and then channel the spell. You okay over there, Tiffy? *'Sir Tiffy:' Ready when you are! *'Thaerisk Cemphier:' Player? *'Player:' I'm ready! *'Thaerisk:' Then focus your minds and this can happen in... ...3... ...2... ...1... ...NOW! **'Focus on a number!' ***'1' ***'2' ***'3' ***'4' ***'5' *'The Stone of Jas is teleported away.' *'Sir Tiffy:' It is done. *'Thaerisk Cemphier:' Thank Guthix. I'm not used to being in the field like this. Back to Falador? *'Player:' Yes, let's get out of here. A Vision of What is to Come *'Thaerisk, Sir Tiffy and the adventurer appear in Draynor Village, which has been attacked by the Dragonkin.' *'Player:' This isn't Falador... *'Sir Tiffy:' No, something is wrong. *'Thaerisk Cemphier:' Idria! This can't be! *'Thaerisk is killed by a fireball and Idria disintegrates.' *'The adventurer and Sir Tiffy pass the heroes who died during While Guthix Sleeps and Kuradal who is crying over Lucien's corpse. The heroes all disintegrate.' *'Akrisae the Doomed is seen heading towards the marketplace.' *'As the adventurer and Sir Tiffy round the corner, Sithaph appears and starts chasing them while shooting fireballs at them.' *'Player:' Tiffy! Did that get you? *'Sir Tiffy:' It's okay. Only a flesh wound. I'll live. *'Strisath:' No, you won't. *'Strisath kills Tiffy.' *'Player:' *cough* Tiffy! *cough* *'Strisath:' Give in to the power of the dragonkin, stonetoucher! *'The adventurer passes out.' *'Strisath:' This was just a vision of what is to come, stonetoucher - It will begin in Edgeville. Return to reality and await your fate! The Conclusion *'Player:' What was up with that nightmarish scene in Draynor? *'Sir Tiffy:' I don't know what you're talking about, old bean. *'Player:' But we teleported there from the ritual site - me, you and Thaerisk. Idria was there, and Akrisae... the heroes. Everyone was dead! *'Sir Tiffy:' Calm down, old boy/girl, we came straight back here. *'Player:' But... I could have sworn I saw... I guess you didn't... never mind. *'Sir Tiffy:' Anyway, that's Lucien dealt with - a significant danger to the world has been removed. A jolly good show. Transcript